Numb
by Professor Steinmetz
Summary: A simple mission gone wrong leaves two broken girls trying to hold onto life, one is numb, the other can only feel pain and anger. What happens when one is no longer numb? Warning, mentions rape, M for that reason only


**Hello, second story here. I'm trapped in my dorm by cold and snow and therefore had to write. Very depressing story, please don't hate. So here it is!**

**P.S: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like it, not even in my dreams. :'(  
**

* * *

"Hermione, I think something is wrong with Ginny. She's acting… weird…" Harry whispered to his female best friend as he followed her out of The Great Hall.

"Why is that Harry? Because she's not throwing herself at you for once? Because she might have finally moved on from the oh-so-famous Golden Boy?" Hermione snapped at him, her eyes dark and fiery.

"No! I mean… she's so… distant. It's like she's frozen to me." Harry looked confused at his on wording there.

"Harry, just go away and let Ginny and I handle this. You can't fix everything, or even everyone. She was captured by Voldemort, remember? Maybe she's so distant because you didn't save either her or me. Severus had to save us, you were too busy looking for Dumbledore to help you to think that maybe we couldn't get out of it without help. You forgot that even with our skills and knowledge, we were outnumbered and in the enemy's lair. You forgot that Mister Potter!" Harry backed away as Hermione went for her wand, but she was stopped by a small pale hand on her shoulder.

They both turned to see who the hand belonged to. Ginny stood there, her eyes dark and lifeless, her fiery red hair was dull and in a simple ponytail, and most of all, she looked dead. "Hermione, leave him alone." She looked off to the distance, "Please tell McGonagall that I won't be in Transfiguration today. I'm going back to bed."

Hermione nodded and left, dragging a very confused Harry away from Ginny as they went to class. Ginny stood there in the corridor and watched them leave. She walked to Hermione's Head Girl chambers and let herself in. She looked around briefly, seeing and not noticing Malfoy sitting on the couch. She continued up the stairs to Hermione's bedchambers.

"Weasellet! What are you doing here? These are the Head Boy & Girl chambers, last I checked you were just a prefect." He sneered at her, using only his best for the young woman. She just continued up the stairs and into Hermione's room. He stared at her for ignoring his jab as she shut the door behind her.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's closet and grabbed a long white nightgown she knew was there. She went over to her bathroom and took a shower to try and scrub the memories from her body.

"_Well, if it isn't the little blood traitor and the Mudblood." The Death Eater sneered at them. She shuddered, Hermione sat up as straight as she could from where they had knocked her down. She drew from Hermione's strength. She wouldn't show her pain, she wouldn't cry. _

"_Ooh! Can I have some fun with these girls?" Another masked Death Eater walked up, he rubbed his hands together and looked them up and down. _

"_The Dark Lord said we couldn't kill them, and we need information from them. I think we can have some fun with them. Or how about some pleasure from them?" Both the Death Eaters nodded and grabbed them. _

_Hermione struggled and fought against hers, Ginny cowered and wondered where her Gryffindor courage had gone. The moment he touched her, she went numb. She shut down, sure, she could hear Hermione's screams, hear her kicking and fighting the Death Eater, she could hear curses being shouted once she got her wand, but Ginny was numb. _

_She didn't realize anything until the Death Eater stood up and zipped his pants back up. She briefly realized that her clothes were now torn, there was blood around her, most likely from herself. She hurt all over, she hurt and her virginity was gone. The Death Eater looked at her, "Blood traitor whore, your not even worth the breath to say that." Ginny just laid there quiet and numb. She felt tears threatening to bubble up, but they didn't. She couldn't cry._

_He walked over to her. "Not so brave now are you? Little Weasely, you could never fight us. Your to weak, you've let those Mudbloods you love so much taint you." He continued to circle around her. "FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!!" He screamed at her as he continued to kick her. She just laid there as if dead._

"_Travers! I need help here! This filthy Mudblood won't submit to her place!" Travers lifted up his head and backed away from Ginny. _

_He gave a slow grin at her that was hidden by his mask, but she could feel it. "Well, well, well. I guess we'll just have to finish this later whore."_

_She heard his footsteps and heard more curses and yelling. From the sound of it, Hermione had the upper hand was but quickly losing. She silently rooted for Hermione in her head until she heard one of the Death Eaters yell, "Crucio!" There was a moment of dead silence and then she heard Hermione's screams. _

Ginny came to a startled realization of still being in the shower with the water now cold by hearing someone pound on the door. She turned off the water, dried off, slipped into the night gown and opened the door. Hermione stood there, looking tired in a way that only Ginny could see. They both had their secrets, neither could tell anyone what happened. "Ginny, it's lunch time. I've told all your Professors that you're not feeling well and are sleeping it off. Do you want me to tell the boys you're still sleeping or do you want to go to lunch?"

Hermione knew better than to ask if she wanted to eat, neither one of them could hold down a full meal anymore, neither one of them could even sleep alone anymore. They were damaged, and neither one of them would ever let anyone know. It would ruin their chances of participating in the war, they wouldn't be trusted anymore, and most of all, they would be looked down upon with pity.

Ginny shook her head and went over to Hermione's bed. She curled up under the covers and her dull red hair fanned out behind her. Hermione walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, we will win the war and things will get better. Soon you will be able to smile and laugh and even kick Ron and Harry's butts at Quidditch." Ginny gave a half-hearted smile at that. Hermione hugged her a bit tighter and then grabbed a brush and began to fix Ginny's hair. "Soon those Death Eaters will pay for what they've done and we can rest easy." She rubbed small circles in the girls back as she finished fixing the girl's hair. "Don't worry Ginny. Just rest a bit more and I'll pick you up for Dinner, alright?" Ginny just nodded and Hermione left, satisfied with that answer.

The door clicked shut, and with that, she was back in the past.

_They were in a prison of some sort_, _her and Hermione were chained up and their wands were gone. "Ginny? Are you awake?" Hermione stretched towards her and in the tiny amount of light, saw Ginny's open eyes staring at her, "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them. Oh God am I sorry. Please forgive me for not being able to save us." Ginny just gave a weak smile and nodded at her. "Thank you so much Ginny. I promise I'll save us somehow." _

_Ginny just nodded and looked around. It wasn't until she sat up that she realized her legs were broken. She tried lifting up her left arm, the wrist was broken too. She looked at her body as best she could and saw bruises everywhere that wasn't covered by her torn clothes. _

_She looked at Hermione, she was shaking from the effects of the Curciatus curse. She realized that Hermione must have been under it for a long time. Her breathing was ragged and there was blood covering most of her. Ginny just looked at Hermione and wondered briefly how the Death Eaters must look now. _

_They both heard someone enter, and they both turned to look. Well, Ginny turned, she still couldn't feel her legs, and Hermione tried and gave some sort of mix between a whimper and a grunt. Hermione gasped and then gave another whimper of pain once she saw who it was. Professor Snape stood in front of them. He pointed his wand at them in turn, "Ferula." Hermione's torso was wrapped up, along with her ankle and her right arm. Ginny's legs and her left wrist were wrapped up. "We don't have long. I have a portkey that will transport both of you to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." He held up a hand, "Don't worry Miss Granger, it will be able to reach both of you, and I can say I came down here just as the portkey that you managed to hide on you activated. Travers and Mulciber will be to blame for that." He levitated a long piece of string to both of them, and with a flick of his wrist, it was tied to both their uninjured wrists. "You have 5 seconds." _

_Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her naval and moments later, they both landed in the Hospital Wing. Hermione had shifted her weight so Ginny landed on her. _

Ginny awoke to feel Hermione curled up next to her on the bed. She looked over to her, Hermione was still suffering from the effects of her torture, Ginny stoked her face lightly before getting up. The tremors were still there, she was broken, just as Ginny was.

If she could feel anymore, she'd feel guilty now that she thought about it. Hermione had gone through so much physical pain and torture, while Ginny was just raped and beaten. Hermione struggled everyday to act like she was normal, Ginny had given up on it all. Hermione could only show her weakness around Ginny, while Ginny couldn't even allow herself to feel anything.

Ginny looked back at Hermione's shaking form, she clutched the bed sheets and sweat was forming at her brow. Even in her sleep, she was still tortured by those bastards. Ginny felt something for the first time in weeks.

Something inside her snapped.

Hate, hate and anger filled her. Hate for the man who hurt her, hate for the men who hurt Hermione, anger at Harry and Ron for not saving them in time, anger at Dumbledore for sending them on the mission in the first place. Anger at Madam Pomfrey for not healing Hermione or herself completely. Hate, Anger, and Loathing for Voldemort, the man who started it all.

She looked at Hermione, remembering the words she said earlier, _"Soon those Death Eaters will pay for what they've done and we can rest easy." _She wondered, why did the Death Eaters have to be the only ones to pay? Why couldn't they all pay? Everyone who used them, who decided they could be mistreated for the war. She then decided, she would be the one helping Hermione this time. She would make them all pay.

Ginny crept out of the room and went down the stairs. There she saw Malfoy, he rose from his seat and opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it. "Avada Kedavra"

Malfoy fell lifeless to the floor, his platinum blonde hair still perfectly in place. Ginny smiled for the first time in weeks and levitated Malfoy onto the couch. She put him in a seated position and placed a book in his lap.

Ginny then continued out of the room and walked to Gryffindor tower. There were barely any students out, it must have been late she realized. She was let in by the fat lady and she saw that the common room was completely empty except for two boys. She smiled to herself, _perfect_, she thought.

Harry and Ron jumped up and smiled at her when they saw her. Ginny allowed them to hug her one last time. Ron backed away first, then Harry. Ginny smiled and pointed her wand at the one she knew would be the loudest first. "Avada Kedavra." She smiled and then turned her wand at Harry, the idiot just stood there. She was filled with hate, wondering how anyone could think he was their savior. "Avada Kedavra" Harry fell to the floor right next to Ron. She debated not even moving them, just leaving them there for all of them to find in the morning. She deiced not to, and levitated Ron to the couch, laid him out as if he had fallen asleep there, and stuck a pillow over his face. Harry, she levitated to a chair, she then left his head slumped over and placed a Quidditch book in his lap. She walked over to Harry and closed his eyes with her fingers.

Her work was done in the common room, she briefly entertained the thought of killing Lavender and Pavarti, both of whom had made fun of Hermione many times in the past seven years. Ginny walked up to the girls dormitory, all of them were asleep, that was good. She walked over to Lavenders bed first, "Avada Kedavra" she whispered. Pavarti was next on her list and done just as fast. She made it out of the Gryffindor tower as fast as possible.

Next on her list was Dumbledore. That manipulative bastard, he sent them on that mission, he led them to their doom. Getting to his office was easy, getting into his bed chambers was even easier. Part of her wondered why it was so easy. Dumbledore was asleep in his bed, Fawkes was perched asleep by him. Part of her thought the bird would alert everyone, so it went first, the thud of it falling dead woke Dumbledore up, but he wasn't fast enough to escape her killing curse. She ran out of there and ran out of Hogwarts, she ran until she had gotten past the gates.

She apperated to Malfoy manor, the Death Eaters standing guard were easy enough to dispose of, they couldn't shout fast enough. She walked into the manor, wards were set off, but she didn't care, let them come to her. Every Death Eater she saw was killed quickly. She wondered how much hate she really had in her to kill this many people so quickly. A Curciatus curse was aimed towards her and she fired a killing curse in the direction it came from, a thud sounded in the air and she dodged the curse.

Malfoy, Rockwood, Nott, they all went down quickly enough. Bellatrix took a while of dodging curses until the killing curse finally hit her and she went down. All that was left was the man that started it all, the man that decided Hermione's blood was impure, the one who decided to kill, and whose followers hurt her and Hermione.

"Voldemort," She whispered, looking into those blood red eyes that underestimated her, he smiled at her as she raised her wand.

"Blood Traitor, I can't die while poor little Potter is still alive, you should know that." He mocked her.

"I killed him too." She whispered before sending the killing curse at him. He too fell to the ground, a mixture of shock and elation on his mutated face.

Ginny apperated back to Hogwarts, she walked slowly back to Hermione's dorm, and curled up next to her sleeping form. Madam Pomfrey didn't have to die, she was really a nice woman. She gave Hermione pain potions to help with the pain from the wounds that didn't fully heal. Severus never had to die, he saved them.

The next morning Hermione woke up first. She looked at Ginny, she was sleeping peacefully, no turning about, no muttering in her sleep, she was improving. Hermione went though her morning routine and then woke Ginny up. "Gin, how about we eat breakfast today? I'm sure your stomach will be able to handle it today." She smiled at Ginny, Ginny smiled back at her though tired eyes.

She got up and got dressed, noticing that she now felt free and happy. No longer numb, they were all free, her, Hermione, and Severus. All were trapped in this cruel game, and now they were all free. She excited the bathroom and joined Hermione is exiting the door.

"Draco, you should go to breakfast, don't just sit there studying!" Hermione laughed as she exited the room. Ginny smiled as she saw how happy Hermione was without realizing it. They both entered the Great Hall and Hermione's smile vanished. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked sad, and everyone else looked torn between elated and mourning. Hermione slowly walked over to Neville. "Neville, what's going on? What happened between dinner and now?"

Neville looked at her with puffy eyes, "The wars over, the wars over Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Lavender, and Pavarti were all found dead this morning. All of the Death Eaters were killed last night, Voldemort was too." He looked around the table, "No one knows what happened or who killed who." He looked at Ginny, "Ginny, you look so much better now, but I'm so sorry about what happened to Ron."

Ginny put on a proper mask of grief and nodded her head. She walked Hermione to her seat and sat with her, comforting her, subtly pointing out that all those who died weren't the best people. Classes were cancelled that day, with the war being over and deaths to be mourned about. Ginny followed Hermione back to her room. Hermione walked over to the still form of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione knelt by him and lifted his head up. She jumped back the moment she realized he was dead.

"Hermione," she whipped he head towards Ginny the moment her name left her lips, "there's only one way to help you anymore, one way for your nightmares to stop, for the tremors to stop, for the guilt of not saving me to stop." Hermione nervously back away, "Please don't make this any harder, I love you like a sister and never wanted to see you hurt." Hermione's lip started to tremble and a tear leaked out. "See what I mean? Your scared, please calm down. I want our last moments together to be happy."

"Together?" Hermione cracked out.

Ginny nodded, "Together, I love you Hermione, and no one is ever going to hurt you again." She smiled at her, "Avada Kedavra" Hermione fell to the floor, her lifeless chocolate eyes stared up at Ginny. She walked over to Hermione, kissed her forehead, closed her eyes and carried her to her bed. She transfigured Hermione's school robes into a beautiful blue down, she fixed Hermione's hair into beautiful curls and waves, she slipped deep blue heels on her and put a black choker around her neck. She applied her make-up, and when she was done, Hermione looked beautiful.

Ginny then carried out the same ritual for herself, looking her best, in a deep green gown and her hair falling in waves behind her back, then she sat down on the couch and pointed her own wand at herself. "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

**Yup, Ginny went nuts, don't like, don't say anything. Like it, review please? :3 **

**I got a few on my last story and they made me so happy! X3  
**


End file.
